When a wireless device is connected to a network, the device may be subject to constraints of the network. A packet-based mobile cellular network environment may be subject to physical limitations. Such physical limitations may be based on, for example, the available spectrum and the associated technology that is used on a cell site. Cell site congestion may occur when desired usage exceeds the physical limitations of the cell site. Cell site congestion may result in dropped calls, time-outs on data sessions, web access problems, or the like.